Among the Hidden Shadows
by MacheleaMidnight
Summary: Three sisters have escaped the labs of Gen. Grevious and escaped in a escape pod. They try to see if any one will save them and ARC Trooper Fives awnsers them. But there is more to the girls that meets the eye, even the Jedi's eyes. Please review/fav! Its kind of boring in the beginning but it will get better. There is also Suspence, Humor and Tragedy. Pairings in the future!
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness. Emptiness. Nothing. Thats all my life has been, and always will be. But that was until._

_Now._

"Uh, Sir. The prisoner in Room 31 broke out." The droid said. There was a low growl and then a reply," Stop her! Dont let her get away!" He snapped.

Then, another droid came up. "Sir, the prisoner from Room 30 has escaped-" "FIND HER AND BRING THEM TO ME!" He shouted.

"Uh Sir, another prisoner from Room 32 esc-" The droid wasnt able to finish for it got sliced by a light-saber. "Find those girls and bring them to me. Now."

* * *

"Sisters?"

"Ivanna?"

"Sylvia?"

"Where is Nolly?" "I dont know.."

**CRASH!**

"NOLLY!"

"Sorry.."

The girl who was Ivanna took out her purple lightsaber and grinned. "We are free now." She declared. The blonde girl known as Sylvia took out her green light-saber and beamed. White Nolly struggled to get her blue light-saber working.

"What did you do this time Nolly?!" Syliva snapped, glaring at the bluenette. Nolly gave her sister a weak smile and then finally got her light-saber working. "Yay! Is works!" She squealed.

Ivanna rolled her dark blue eyes and sighed. "We have to go before-" The door swung open and there stood a droid.

"Uh oh. Hold it right there prisoners!" It said, taking out its blaster. Sylvia grunted. "I dont _think_ so!" She swung her light-saber towards the robot and sliced it in half.

"Nice job Sunny." Nolly said, impressed at her sisters light-saber moves. Sylvia smiled proudly. "Thank you."

Ivanna sighed. "Lets go girls. We cant let Grevious know we escaped." She said, walked out of the room with her younger sisters following her.

* * *

"Why arent they here?" Grevious growled. The droid shook in fear. "I-I dont k-know sir. I-I sent twenty droids five minutes ago." It said. Grevious groaned and go up from his 'throne'. "Do I have to do _EVERYTHING _myself?!" He complained.

He stomped around until he saw the three girls, running to the escape pods. "STOP!" He commanded. But, of course, the girls didnt stop, nor did they hear him.

"Quick! Get in the pods!" Ivanna ordered, letting her younger sisters go first and then her. Grevious ran to the pod and smashed his fist against it. "YOU CAN NOT ESCAPED FROM GENERAL GREVIOUS!" He shouted.

Sylvia looked threw the little window and smirked. "Watch us." And just like that, they zoomed away, leaving Grevious howling in anger.

* * *

_This is my VERY FIRST fan-fiction here. So please dont judge the way I write (or type in that mattter XD) Please review and if you have any questions, please PM me. _

_~Thanks_

_M.M_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are we going to do? Sit here?" Sylvia asked impatiently. Ivanna shrugged. "I dont know, Nolly, see if you can contact anybody. The Republic if you can." She ordered.

Nolly nodded with her golden eyes sparkling with excitement. "Ok!" She turned and pressed a button. "Hello? This is..Nolly Midnight. Is anyone there?" There was a long pause until a man's voice was heard.

"This is Trooper Fives. Are you still there?" Nolly gasped and pressed the button again. "Yes! Please, me and my sisters are in an escape pod from General Grevious's fleet. We are at these coordinates." Nolly pressed a few more buttons and then there was silence.

"Thank you Miss Nolly. We will be right there." Fives said. Nolly smiled. "See you in a second."

* * *

"See you in a second."

Anakin rasied his brow. "Three girls escaped from General Grevious's ship?" He asked. Fives nodded. "Thats what she said."

Cody looked over and saw the coordinates. "They are right behind us." He said. Rex nodded and turned the ship around.

"There they are!" Ahsoka exclaimed, pointing at the escape pod. "Fives, Cody, you too will get them on board." Anakin ordered. The two nodded and said, "Yes Sir!" and got the girls in safely.

"So, which one of you is Nolly?" Fives asked. The girl with the long blue hair that was in two long pony-tail raised her hand. "Im Nolly." She said shyly.

Anakin folded his arms. "So, why were you in Grevious's ship?" He asked suspiciously. The girl with the long brown hair (Ivanna) narrowed her eyes. "How can we trust you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How can _we_ trust _you?" _Anakin asked back. Ivanna folded her arms and growled. Nolly sighed and stepped forward. "Since im the nicest one here, I will explain." She said.

* * *

_{Flash-Back}_

_"Mommy, when will daddy be back?" 7-year-old Nolly asked. Her mother looked at her youngest daughter and gave her a sweet and small smile. "I don't know Honey.." _

_9-year-old Ivanna looked up at her mother. "What do you mean 'I dont know?!' Dad HAS to come back!" She said. Her mother chuckled. "I wish I could say the same thing Ivy dear. But, if something happens to you father..I dont know what we will do. I will lose EVERYTHING. I will lose this house-" She looked up and around at the house._

_"And I will lose my freedom-" She looked at the ground and her hands, imagining the chains around her wrists. "But worst of all, I will lose you three." She said, tears streaming down her face._

_Sylvia frowned and looked at her two sisters, who frowned back. And soon enough, they all started crying together with their mother rocking them in her arms._

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep.._

_Nolly's head shot up. "Mommy, w-what was that?" She asked, her lip trembling. Her mother looked around and her the beeping sounds getting louder..and louder..and-_

_"DUCK!" She screamed and then a huge explosion blew up the house. Luckily, the three girls and the mother were Jedi and the protected themselves with the Force._

_The mom turned and saw a tall man with a red light-saber. "Those girls are coming with me madam." He said, with the droids walking up to restrain the mother and taking Ivanna, Sylvia and Nolly. _

_"LET ME GO STUPID ROBOT!" Nolly shouted as she kicked the droid in the face. "Watch it little girl! You don't know what IM capable of." He said with sass in his voice. _

_The man laughed and the mother growled. "You will NEVER take me Dooku!" She spat, her dark brown hair in a tangled mess. Dooku laughed. "We will see about that, yes?"_

_The woman took a couple deep breaths and asked," Where is my husband?" She asked harshly. Dooku smiled, an EVIL smile. "He has been taken care of my dear, I assure you. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take three little girls to my lab so the Republic will fall to their knees!" He said. As he turned around, he mumbled. "Now Grevious."_

_And right in-front of the three girls, Grevious killed their mother and he laughed. "I killed a Jedi! I killed a Jedi!" He asked happily. Dooku snarled and walked up to his ship and left._

* * *

_Six year later.._

_"I want these girls indestructible, evil, powerful.." Dooku said to the droids. The droids nodded and turned to the girls. _

_"This wont hurt a bit little Jedi!" A droid said, taking out a needle. Sylvia kicked around and growled. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH THAT NEEDLE YOU STUPID BUCKET OF JUNK!" Sylvia snapped._

_But after her shout-out, all of the girls got injected with something no one could imagine. A powerful substance that no one could defeat. _

_But it didn't work.._

_"Um, Sir, the stuff..thing isn't working. I mean it did but..they dont LOOK evil.." A droid said. The Count looked at Ivanna straight in her eyes. "Don't look at me Dooku." She hissed. _

_Dooku growled. "Put them in the lab's cells. Maybe a life full of darkness and nothing. They will forget everything and will trust no one.."_

* * *

Nolly looked up at Anakin and the Clones. "But, Dooku doesn't know that we are humans too and our minds are very complex. After injecting the stuff into us, our physical and mental ability's advanced an got stronger."

"Soo, your invincible?" Cody asked. Sylvia shrugged. "If you put it like _that_ then yeah.."

Ahsoka nodded. "Master, if I may, shouldn't we take them to the Jedi Council?" She asked Anakin. Anakin rubbed his chin and nodded. "We really have no other choice." He said, glancing at the three girls.

Ivanna nodded. "If its all the same with you. We will like to go to the Jedi Council and meet everybody." She said. Nolly smiled. "NEW FRIENDS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group walked into Coruscant and stopped at the door where the Jedi meet. "Fives, Cody, Rex. Wait here." Anakin said. The three clones nodded. Anakin, Ahsoka, Ivanna, Sylvia and Nolly walked in.

"Welcome back Master Skywalker." Mace Windu said. He looked at the three girls. "Are these the girls you were talking about?" He asked, looking at them suspiciously.

Sylvia glared at Anakin. "You already contacted them? Behind our back?!" She snapped. Yoda chuckled. "Impateint, you are. Find inner peace, you must." He said. Sylvia turned bright red in embarrassment and looked down at her feet. "Yes, Master."

"As I was saying. I already told you their story, I thought if they started all over like be a padawan-" "No, Master Skywalker. Jedi Knights, they are." Yoda interrupted. Anakin stuttered. "B-but Master, they need training." He protested.

Yoda thought about this for a seconded. He turned to Plo Koon and then Mace. "A test, we will give them. If they pass, Jedi Knight they will be. If not, padawan they will become." He said.

Ivanna bowed. "When will the test start?" She asked. Yoda smiled. "Right now."

* * *

The three girls walked into the room and looked around. "This is were the CLONES train. Not JEDI!" Sylvia complained. Ivanna raised her brow. "And you know this and I didnt?" She said. Sylvia rolled her light blue eyes. "Um, I dont sit around all day and be lazy like SOME people." She said, glancing at Nolly. Nolly stuck her tongue out.

Shakka Ti and Mace Windu stood at the look-out and looked down at the girls. "Ok, can Ivanna Midnight first." Shakka Ti said through the microphone. Ivanna sighed and stepped onto the platform. The platform rose and there was tons of droids, ready to be destroyed.

_"Begin in 3..2..1.." _

* * *

"Sylvia Midnight next."

Sylvia pulled her long blonde hair in a pony-tail and jumped onto the platform. "This, is going to be a piece of cake." She muttered. "Well Sunny, its not." Ivanna said through the microphone. Sylvia jumped. "How did you get up there?!" She screeched. Ivanna smirked. "I passed." She said.

Sylvia smiled. "Uh hu, while you sit up there like a rebel-yourself, your gonna watch me win sista." She said with her hands on her hips. Ivanna laughed. "With pleasure."

* * *

Nolly paced the floor, waiting for her name to be called. She was scared, and wondered if she would pass.

"Nollian Midnight please."

Nollian?! UGH! Nolly hated being called by her full name. She growled and stomped onto the platform. She clenched her fists as the platform lifted.

She looked around and saw droids everywhere. _Im going to pass out.. _She thought, and like that, she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Nolly's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Ivanna looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I rubbed my eyes. "W-what happened?"

A robot rolled over and looked at me. "You fell unconscious my dear. But thankfully nothing is injured." It said.

Nolly rubbed her head. "Did I pass?" She asked. Ivanna gave her sister a weak smile. "Im sorry Nolly but, your going to have to be a padawan, not a Knight.." She said, patting her shoulder. Nolly slammed her fist on the bed.

"WHAT?! B-but..they arent going to give me another chance?!" Nolly protested. Sylvia shook her head. "No..The Jedi seem to think you need to work on your concentration skills or something like that." She said. Nolly looked down at her feet and sighed. She felt like crying but not infront of Sylvia. She knew Sylvia would ask she if she was a cry baby.

"So, who is going to be my Master?" Nolly asked. Ivanna smiled. "Aayla Secura. I herd she is really good. I know you will get along with her really well."

Nolly wiped away a few tears and smiled. "Ok Ivy.."

* * *

"This will be your room General Ivanna." A Clone Trooper said. Ivanna smiled. "Thank you trooper." "No problem."

Ivy walked into her room and smiled. _My own room. Havent had one of those in years.._ She walked around a little to see what was there. A living room with 2 couches, and a small hologram-table.

A bathroom. Awesome.

2 bedrooms. Sweet.

A balcony! Ivanna walked out onto the balcony and breathed the air, letting her hair swing around in its pony-tail. There was also a desk with a small little button on it. _Must be another hologram-thingy _Ivy thought.

**Knock, knock, knock..**

Ivy tuned around and opened the door. "Rex?" Ivanna said, surprised to see the Captain. Rex nodded. "General Kenobi would like to see you." He said. Ivy smiled. "Ok, im guessing your taking me there?" She guessed with a smirk on her face. Rex chuckled. "You guessed right."

* * *

Sylvia walked into her room and looked around in awe. _Wow, its so nice.._ She thought. Then suddenly she thought about Nolly, about her passing out. Sylvia felt worried but brushed it off.

_This, Aayla person will take good care of her..hopefully.._

* * *

_**Sorry its so short. I have been busy for the last couple of days and will this week. But I won't give up on it! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ivy and Rex walked to the Hanger and met Obi-wan there with Anakin and Ahsoka. Obi-wan turned to Ivanna and smiled. "It is nice to meet you in person General Ivanna." He said, giving her a little bow. Ivanna did the same. "You to Master Kenobi. I have herd many great stories about you." She said. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Stories?" She said.

Ivanna rolled her eyes and sighed. "So, Rex here said you needed me?" She said. Kenobi nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me to Florum to talk to the Pirates." He said, rubbing his beard. Ivy smiled. "Sounds awesome! I would love to-" She coughed "- I mean..yes sir. I would like to go."

Obi-wan nodded. "Ok, we will leave in about two hours." Ivanna nodded. "Will do."

* * *

Nolly knocked on Aayla Secura's quarters door and sighed. _I wish I was as lucky as my sisters.._ She thought sadly. The door opened and there stood Aayla herself. She smiled. "You must be my padawan." She said. Nolly nodded. "Im Nolly Midnight." She said.

Aayla invited her in and let her sit down. "I sense your sadness, Nolly. But you must put your feelings aside and relax. You have lots of stress on you." The Jedi Knight said. Nolly sighed. "I guess you cant hide anything from a Jedi hu?" She said. Aayla chuckled. "I never said that. Now, get some sleep, you look very tired." She said.

Nolly yawned and nodded. "Ok, good night Master." She trudged to her new bed and instantly fell asleep. Aayla smiled. "Goodnight, my padawan."

* * *

Sylvia was very...bored. She groaned. "Ok, maybe getting some food will help." She walked out of her room and walked over to, what she called it, the 'Eat-a-tourium'.

After getting her food, she sat down and munched on her food in an unhappy, angry manner.

"I couldn't help but notice a strange vibe from you."

Sylvia's head shot up and saw a girl. Sylvia smiled for about three seconds and went back to playing wit her food. The girl sat down and raised an eyebrow. "You can't ignore me. Im Barriss Offee, padawan of Luminara Unduli." She said happliy.

Sylvia shrugged. "Hi. Im Sylvia Midnight. Not a padawan of anybody. Just a Knight." She said gloomily. Barriss sighed. "I sense your boredom and loneliness. Please, talk to me." She insisted.

Sylvia looked up and Barriss and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?" She asked. Barriss tapped her chin. "Hm, well I was told you have two other sisters.."

Sylvia groaned. "Ugh, please. Dont get me started on them. Ivy is stern and bossy while Nolly is a little brat and a cry-baby! They think IM the the clumsy one. IM the one to blame (other than Nolly) and that IM the one who should do everything!" Sylvia said hotly. She crossed her arms on the table and placed her head on them and sighed.

Barriss was speechless. She didn't know a Jedi Knight would still hold on to things in the past. "Well, if you need someone to talk to Master Sylvia. I would like to be that person." Barriss got up and started walking away when Sylvia stopped her. "Do you want to..go hang at my room?" Sylvia asked softly. Barriss smiled. "That would be wonderful."

* * *

**_So who do you like so far? Ivy? Sylvia? Nolly? I would love to see who is your favorite so far! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ivanna walked back to the Hanger a couple hours later and looked around for Obi-wan. Once she found him, she immediately ran up to him.

Obi-wan smiled. "So glad you could make it." He said to Ivanna. The brunette smiled. "Im glad I could make it Master Kenobi." She said happily. Obi-wan introduced Commander Cody and the other Clones to Ivanna and then they all got into their own Y-Wings.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at Ivy. "You know how to fly these or do you need to ride with some one who _knows_ how to drive?" Obi-wan joked, but was serious at the same time.

Ivy rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly. "Um, c-could I ride with someone. Im not the best driver in the galaxy." She said. Obi-wan laughed. "They you can ride with me. You can be my gunner." He said. Ivanna beamed. "Sweet!"

They flew to Florum and landed by the base where Hondo Ohnaka waited to greet them.

"Welcome Kenobi! It is _so _nice to see you! Ah, and who do we have here?" He said, glancing at Ivy. Ivy waved slowly. "Hi?" She said uneasily.

"Yes, yes. Come! What do you want? I am wasting time right now." Hondo exclaimed, eyeing Ivy's lightsaber. Obi-wan rubbed his beard. "There is a rumor that you attacked Coursant but, you didn't do this alone yes? You did it _for_ some one." Obi-wan said, circling the pirate.

The other pirates noticed and took out their weapons and aimed them at Obi-wan. Ivy stepped infront of Obi-wan and smiled. "Come on guys, cant we settle this out peacefully?" She said, smirking at Hondo. She had a plan, and was going to regret doing it.

* * *

"Nolly. Nolly please wake up."

Nolly stirred and woke up. "Im awake!" She said. Aayla smiled. "I need to put your hair in a padawan braid. I was going to do it tomorrow but I couldn't resist." She said.

Nolly smiled. "Go right ahead." She said. Aayla smiled and put Nolly's long blue hair into two pony-tails, but only the top layer. Then, Aayla put the two pony-tails into a big braid.

"Done. You look so pretty, Nolly." Aayla said sweetly. Nolly looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank you Master." She said, twirling around. Aayla held up her finger. "Hold on, I got something."

Aayla opened a drawer and took out a sparkly pink flower pin. She closed the drawer and put it on the top of Nolly's braid. "There we go." Aayla said.

Nolly touched the flower. It felt like velvet. Nolly smiled. "It beautiful. Thank you." She said, smiling at her Master. Aayla smiled back. "Any time. Go get some food. You look hungry." She said.

Nolly rubbed her stomach. "Food sounds nice. I will be back." Nolly said. She got up and skipped out of the room, right into Sylvia and Barriss.

"Hey! Watch-..Nolly?" Sylvia's eyes widened in surprise. Nolly smiled. "Hi Sylvia. It is nice to see you." She looked at Barriss. "Who is this?" She asked.

Barriss bowed. "Barriss Offee, padawan of Luminara Unduli." She said. Nolly bowed her head. "Im Nolly Midnight. Padawan of Aayla Secura and sister of Ivanna Midnight and the person next to you." Nolly said.

Syliva rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, funny. Go joke around somewhere else. Me and Barriss are friends now and we will like to hang out _alone_. Not with little girls like you." Sylvia sneered. She put her nose in the air and strutted off. Barriss sighed. "Im sorry about her-" Nolly put her hand on Barriss's shoulder. "No, please. She is my sister. Im the one who is sorry. You have to deal with _her." _She grumbled.

Barriss laughed. "I will try to change her if that makes you feel any better." She said. Nolly chuckled. "You can try. But no body can change Sylvia. And thats a fact."

* * *

**_Ok, so since im going to pair my OC's (Ivy,Sylvia and Nolly) with 3 other characters. Can you guess who? I will give you a hint: They have already been in the fan-fiction. And guess who they are going to be with. Like example: Nolly x (character) Have fun! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sooo...this is like were you eat?" Ivy asked uneasily. Hondo smiled. "Isn't it marvelous? We pirates know how to have fun by drinking!" He said. He beckoned one of the pirates and told him to get Ivy and Obi-wan a drink. The pirate smirked and walked away. After everyone sat down, the pirate came back and gave the two Jedi their drinks.

Ivy scanned the cup. _Its obviously either poison or high in alcohol. I can sense it. _Obi-wan saw her stern gaze at the drink and then turned to Hondo. "So, about you working for someone-"

Hondo shook his hands. "L-ets not go there Kenobi. All I wanted was trade and maybe steal one or two things, but Dooku doesn't have anything that interests Hondo."

Ivy glared at Hondo. "What about a Sith Light-saber? _That _didn't interest you?" She asked suspiciously. She obviously knew Hondo took something from the Count but doesn't know _yet. _

Hondo sat up and leaned forward on the table. "Look Miss Midnight, I know you want me to be guilty but, whoa, surprise! Hondo has nothing." He insisted. Ivy thought about this and then smiled.

"Hm, do you know what pirates are really good at?" Ivy asked with a smile spread across her face. "Shooting people and stealing things?" Hondo guessed. Ivy shook her head. "Nope, _lieing._ Obviously your lieing. I can read your mind and know you stole a tank and a light-saber from Grevious." Ivanna said proudly.

Hondo paused. Ivy knew she caught him red-handed and was proud of the fact. Hondo chuckled. "Well, Miss Ivy I guess I can't hide anything from you.." He said, standing up. He held up a gun to Ivy's head and another pirate put a gun to Obi-wan's head.

"Move a muscle and yer gone."

* * *

"Wow, I really like your room Master Sylvia." Barriss complemented. Sylvia tossed her long blonde hair. "Why thank you." She said happily.

Barriss sat down with Sylvia on the couch and then Barriss gave a concerned look to the Jedi Knight and said, "Why are you so mean to Nolly?"

Sylvia's heart stopped and Sylvia held back tears. She sighed," Ivy got all of the attention cause she was the oldest. Nolly got all of the attention because she was the youngest. They both had lots of friends. Me, ha, oh no. I _never _had the attention or friends. My dad was almost like my only friend. Ivy was the second closest. I..I just dont know why I was so alone.."

Barriss smiled. "Well, you have a friend now." She said. Sylvia looked at the padawan and smiled. "Thanks Barriss." She said. Barriss chuckled, "For what?"

Sylvia smiled. "For accepting me as a friend. Everyone thinks im bossy and mean." She said sadly. Barriss smirked. "I think I can change that.." She said. Sylvia beamed. "Really? How? When? Now?" She blurted out.

Barriss laughed. "Ok, first we are going to practice with patience."

* * *

Nolly got her food and sat down a table from Ahsoka and Anakin. Ahsoka glanced at Nolly and beckoned her master to sit with her.

"Hello. You must be one of the sisters." Ahsoka said. Nolly smiled. "Yes, im Nolly. Nolly Midnight. Padawan of Aayla Secura." She said. Anakin nodded. "Master Secura is a good Jedi. You will do great with her." He encouraged (shocker).

Ahsoka smiled. "I have met Master Ivanna. Assuming that was-"

"My eldest sister. Yes. Im the youngest but Sylvia sometimes seems the eldest. Sylvia is the middle child and we know she hates it." Nolly said sadly. Ahsoka and Anakin nodded slowly.

"Well, im Ahsoka Tano, padawan of Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka said, pointing to Anakin who proudly smiled. Nolly giggled. "Your Master seems full of himself alot." She said.

Ahsoka smirked. "How did you know that?" She whispered. "I can read personality's and basically I know almost everything by looking at a person." Nolly said. Ahsoka and Anakin gaped in astonishment.

"Wow, thats so cool! Tell me, what is my light-saber colour?" Ahsoka challenged. Nolly smiled with her sea-green eyes sparkling. "Well, you have _two_ light-sabers and they are both green." Nolly said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Pshh, that was nothing. Who is _my _Master?" Anakin asked, smirking. Nolly tapped her chin for about 3 seconds until she snapped her fingers. "Obi-wan Kenobi." She exclaimed.

Anakin nodded. "Impressive." He muttered. Ahsoka chuckled. "He obviously doesn't believe you, but i do." She said so only Nolly could hear. Nolly giggled. "It doesn't matter, as long as _somebody _believes."

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long! Busy week! Hope you liked the chapter! :D ~MacheleaMidnight_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ivy pursed her lips. _Great. Me and my big mouth! _Hondo walked over and took Ivy's and Obi-Wan's lightsabers.

"Ah yes, well, since I got what I need. We will just keep you captured until Dooku comes or someone willing to have two Jedi Knights.." Hondo said. He put the sabers on his belt and smiled. "Take them to their cells, but, leave the lady Jedi here.." He said.

Ivy raised an eyebrow as all of the pirates laughed. "Why me?" She asked suspiciously. Hondo smiled. "Because, lets say I find a female Jedi very presentable when Dooku comes." He said.

Ivy was still utterly confused. "Im sorry, your voice squeaky voice is so soft I cant hear you." She teased. Hondo chuckled. "I like that in a woman!" He exclaimed. Ivy rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh _please! _Like 'we' are every going to happen. Fat chance Hondo." She said.

Hondo snarled. "Take them both to their cells!" He declared and two pirates took the two Jedi to separate cells.

"_Its a good thing we can talk to eachother through the Force." _Ivy said in her mind to Obi-Wan.

"_Yes, but how are we going to get out of here?" _Obi-Wan asked. Ivy smiled. "_I can contact my sister Sylvia. Me and my sisters are all connected so talking to them through the Force won't be a prob." _Ivy said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "_Ok, but hurry! Dooku is coming and I certainly don't want to face him right now." _He said. Ivy agreed and then contacted Sylvia.

* * *

"_Sylvia.."_

Sylvia was meditating at this time, so when Ivy was talking to her though the Force, it distracted Sylvia and then stopped.

"What is wrong Master Sylvia?" Barriss asked worriedly. Sylvia clutched her head. "Some one said my name.." She said.

"_Sylvia. Its Ivy. Me and Obi-Wan are in Flourm and are captured by the pirates! I need you to come save us!" _

Sylvia gasped. "Barriss, I have to go!" She said. She quickly jumped up and ran out the door. Barriss got up to and ran next to her. "What? What is going on?"

"Master Ivy and Master Kenobi are trapped and need my help. If anyone asks where I am or going, just say im visiting someone!" Sylvia said. Barriss stopped. "But, wouldn't that be..lieing?" She called out.

Sylvia turned her head over her shoulder. "Its fine Barriss! But please, not tell Nolly!" She said.

Barriss was confused. "Wait, why?" She asked. But Sylvia had already left and Barriss didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Oh no.."

Aayla gave her padawan a concerned look. "What is the matter Nolly?" She asked. Nolly's heart beated rapidly and shook her head. "Ivy. She is captured by pirates.. She contacted Sylvia but- I herd it too!" She said worriedly.

The Knight stood up and sighed. "I must contact the Jedi Counsel about this." She said. The was about to walk out of the room but saw Nolly wasn't following. "Are you coming Nolly?"

Nolly looked up and smiled. "Yes Master. Im coming."


End file.
